


Бах – бах (я в тебя попала)

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Laser Tag, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well a little bit of plot maybe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: - Cлушай, я знаю, это может показаться странным, но, - начал он. Его щеки покраснели, и он прикусил губы. – Хочешь выпить со мной?Ей следовало сказать нет. Каждая уважающая себя девушка, имеющая хоть каплю благоразумия, сказала бы нет, потому что он был Кайло Реном, от которого нельзя было ожидать ничего хорошего, и неважно, как сильно он ей нравился и как приятно было тереться о его бедро, слушая, как он стонет ей в рот, – добром бы это не кончилось.- Конечно, - ответила она.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Бах – бах (я в тебя попала)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bang bang (i shot you down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399634) by [akosmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akosmia/pseuds/akosmia). 



> От автора: я писала это вместо того, чтобы учиться, потому что у меня отсутствует самоконтроль и я себя ненавижу * пальцы пистолетом *  
> А еще, видимо, мне мало слов, даже когда я пытаюсь писать порно, так что да, здесь 11000 слов, потому что я ничего и никогда не могу контролировать. 
> 
> От переводчика: готовимся к жаркому… Рейло. Если кто-то после прочтения захочет купить мне выпить, я не стану отказываться :D

До того, как она получила приглашение По, Рей ни разу в жизни не играла в лазертаг и теперь не могла понять, почему; ведь это позволило от души пострелять в Хакса (чего ей так хотелось по меньшей мере последние восемь месяцев) и посмотреть на его испуганное рожу, пока он удирал, спасая свою жизнь – в прямом смысле.

Вообще-то она не совсем понимала, почему они вообще играли с «Первым Орденом» («Потому что у них офис лучше и денег больше и они придурки, так что мы должны выбить из них все дерьмо», - сказал По, пытаясь уговорить ее выбить из них вышеуказанное дерьмо – что было бессмысленно, потому что Рей всегда была готова выбить дерьмо из «Первого Ордена»), но была полна решимости получать удовольствие так долго, как может, особенно после того как увидела, как Хакс споткнулся о собственные ноги и упал лицом в пол арены, пытаясь убежать от нее.

Она уже была готова броситься за ним – потому что ничто в жизни не доставляло ей столько радости, как издеваться и подшучивать над этим жалким рыжим раздражающим подобием робота, который выдавал себя за никчемного человека, – когда что-то вылетело из-за угла, за которым она пряталась, врезалось в нее и с силой приложило о стену.

\- Что за херня, - пробормотала она, поднося руку к голове и медленно массируя. Это было похоже на... ну, будто что-то только что приложило ее о стену, и ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы открыть глаза – которые она неосознанно закрыла – и, поморгав, рассмотреть огромного человека, все еще прижимавшего ее к стене. Потребовалось еще одно мгновение, чтобы понять, кто это был.

\- Иисусе, Кайло, ты меня напугал.

Кайло Рен сжал губы, глядя на нее сверху вниз, и, хотя арена освещалась слабо и над ними висели лишь неоновые, вдохновленные научной фантастикой красные лампы, Рей смогла разглядеть, как на короткий миг уголки его губ дернулись вверх. Он с трудом дышал, словно пробежал марафон.

\- Прости, - сказал он, упершись руками в стену за ее спиной и прижавшись к ней всем телом. Она _чувствовала_ , как быстро поднималась и опускалась его грудь.

«Не так уж неприятно», - подумала Рей, пока в ее затуманенном мозгу медленно пробуждалось удивление, и она задалась вопросом, оказывалась ли когда-нибудь раньше так близко к Кайло. Вероятно, нет, и, пускай она слишком хорошо знала, как это глупо, позволила себе увлечься этим ощущением. Действительно глупо – даже хуже, учитывая, что он только что прыгнул на нее из-за угла, едва не обеспечив сотрясение мозга.

\- Я убегал от твоей подруги. Брюнетка, невысокая, выглядит так, словно готова к войне? Она пугает.

Рей несколько раз моргнула, наблюдая за лицом Кайло и задаваясь вопросом, не была ли это какая-то шутка или заговор с целью выбить ее из игры. Когда он не разразился смехом – что, оглядываясь назад, было бы совсем непохоже на Кайло, – не сказал ей, что дурачился, и не выстрелил в нее из лазерного бластера, висящего на бедре, Рей приподняла бровь.

\- Роуз? Ты боишься _Роуз_? – спросила она, заметив, как он нахмурился, растерянно уставившись на нее. – Прости, ты забыл, какого ты роста?

В ответ Кайло рассмеялся. Это был даже не смех – он никогда не смеялся, не хихикал, не делал ничего, что могло бы сойти за смутный признак веселья. Он просто глубоко выдохнул, и Рей, знавшая его уже несколько месяцев, обнаружила, что так он показывает, что ситуация его в самом деле позабавила. Она не позволила себе поддаться мыслям о том, что это странно – то, как хорошо она понимает его, почти ничего о нем не зная, - и предалась бесчисленным воспоминаниям о Кайло, сидевшем у перил на крыше и кривившем губы в коротких многозначительных улыбках.

\- А, ну да, - сказал он, и даже в темноте арены Рей увидела, как порозовели его щеки. Он коснулся рукой шеи, как всегда, когда ему было неловко, опираясь только на одну руку. Это открыло проход – давало возможность отстраниться от него, но она этого не сделала. Давление его тела на ее оставалось неизменным и было слишком уж приятным. Она знала, что ей нужно сдвинуться с места и забыть об этом, но осталась.

\- Она настроена решительно. А решительность всегда важнее роста – я научился этому у тебя, - добавил он, и его губы изогнулись в полуулыбке, которая выглядела почти болезненной. – В самые первые дни, кстати.

Рей прикусила губу, почувствовав, как ее щеки тоже покраснели. Казалось, что прошло много, много времени, прежде чем они пришли к своего рода перемирию. Она вела себя ужасно, и он тоже, и их громкие пререкания погружали все здание в хаос истерического хохота и недоуменных взглядов. По всерьез угрожал запереть их с Кайло в туалете, пока они не разорвут друг друга или «не затрахают до потери пульса» - его слова, не ее.

Но потом все каким-то образом изменилось – когда они начали вместе проводить обеденные перерывы на крыше. Сначала, конечно же, они пытались столкнуть друг друга через перила, но потом что-то незаметно перестроилось, и теперь во время обеда они вели комфортные, дружеские разговоры, сидя почти вплотную друг к другу. Она привыкла к его присутствию, так, как никогда не привыкала ни к чему другому, и однажды, когда забыла принести обед, Кайло поделился своим сэндвичем, заявив, что не так уж и голоден. Рей слышала, как урчал его живот, но улыбнулась ему и все равно согласилась принять еду.

И, вероятно, это была не лучшая идея – наслаждаться обществом Кайло Гребаного Рена, она знала это; но она также знала, как загорались его глаза, когда он поддразнивал ее, как мило подрагивали его плечи, когда он пытался подавить неожиданный смех, и что она безнадежно тянулась к нему, самым жалким и печальным образом, как могла делать только девушка, обделенная любовью. Она пыталась не думать об этом и повторяла снова и снова, что Кайло был частью «Первого Ордена» и, соответственно, козлом, и что это было глупо - сохнуть по нему, как глупая школьница, которой она когда-то была, но это никогда не срабатывало.

\- О, - сказала она – довольно глупо, если честно, но, чувствуя на себе его взгляд, не знала, как еще ответить. Он все еще был так пугающе близко, и она чувствовала, как ее самоуверенность исчезает под его взглядом, что не сулило ничего хорошего.

\- Полагаю, иногда я вела себя отвратительно, - добавила она; что ж, это было правдой.

В ответ Кайло снова выдохнул; его дыхание коснулось ее лица, когда он наклонился, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Боже, почему он не двигался? И почему, что куда более важно, она не оттолкнула его, а вместо этого чуть ли не выгнулась от его прикосновения? Глупая, глупая Рей.

\- Ну, я тоже, - тихо ответил он, и его взгляд в слабом красном свете почти смягчился. Очевидно, именно это было в нем самым удивительным - что такой напряженный и жестокий человек как Кайло Рен мог становиться мягче в ее присутствии. - Скажем так, мы были не самыми приятными людьми на планете.

Она хихикнула, вспомнив, как они кричали друг на друга.

\- Что ж, - сказала она, встретившись с ним взглядом; на ее лице появилась игривая улыбка, дразнящая и довольная. Глаза Кайло сверкали, словно она была каким-то чудом, которое он имел честь наблюдать. По ее телу пробежала дрожь, а голова закружилась, хотя она пыталась думать о другом. - Я как раз такого роста, что ты можешь не стесняться бояться меня.

Кайло усмехнулся.

Это было удивительно и почти что ошеломляюще в своей простоте, и глаза Рей наполнились удивлением, когда она заметила, как уголки его губ поднимались вверх, плечи задрожали и глаза сощурились, так что их окружили паутины мелких морщинок. Это было... красиво, и у нее перехватило сердце.

\- Поверь, нет ничего смешного в страхе перед Роуз, - ответил он, встретившись с ней взглядом. Его тело все еще было так близко, и ей хотелось, чтобы он еще сильнее прижал ее к стене, подступая все ближе, ближе, _ближе_. Его присутствие почти опьяняло. - Эта женщина - военная машина. Хакс наверняка забился в угол, ожидая, пока все это закончится. Подумать только, как он трепался о победе перед тем, как выйти на арену.

Она ухмыльнулась, думая о том, как Хакс удирал от нее всего несколько минут назад, и наслаждаясь такой же довольной улыбкой на лице Кайло. Их отвращение к Хаксу было одной из первых общих черт, которые они в себе обнаружили еще в первые дни их так называемой дружбы.

\- Итак, - дразняще начала она, слегка выгибая спину, потому что, если Кайло не собирался прижать ее к стене и целовать до потери сознания (она не думала о его пухлых, мягких губах, прижавшихся к ее, совсем нет), с таким же успехом она могла бы попытаться развлечься. На арене было полно стреляющих людей и бластерных огней, но выбирать не приходилось. Ей показалось, что у него перехватило дыхание, но она не знала наверняка.

\- Разве ты не собираешься стрелять в меня? - спросила она, кивая в сторону его бластера, все еще висевшего на боку. Ее собственный был где-то на полу, упал, когда Кайло ударил ее об стену, так что у нее действительно не было возможности защитить себя.

Кайло казался сбитым с толку, снова нахмурившись, будто сосредоточился на сложной задаче. В тусклом свете арены его лицо выглядело напряженным и острым, как всегда, но глаза были слишком мягкими - и от такого резкого контраста у нее всегда кружилась голова.

\- Нет, - ответил он, глядя на нее сверху вниз, и на его лице медленно проступило удивление. - Ведь я застал тебя врасплох, это было бы несправедливо.

Она подняла брови, с недоумением глядя на него.

\- В этом весь смысл лазертага, Кайло, - сказала она, потому что он, казалось, не совсем понимал, что они тут делали, если не считать встречи у стены - и то не такой, какой просили ее тело и разум.

На ее глазах его бледная кожа снова покраснела. Рей уже много раз видела, как он краснел - от ярости и смущения, но в том, как он избегал ее взгляда сейчас, было что-то нежное. Это был Кайло Рен, могущественный и устрашающий, но он позволял ей видеть себя таким, каким он был на самом деле, краснеющим и колеблющимся, и Рей не знала, что с этим делать.

\- Да, но, - попытался сказать он, снова упираясь обеими руками в стену. Он подступил чуть ближе, и у Рей перехватило дыхание, а во рту пересохло. - Я набросился на тебя, а ты даже не смогла защитить себя, и это несправедливо. Если бы мне пришлось драться с тобой, я бы хотел, чтобы ты сопротивлялась. Как всегда.

Рей была слишком удивлена, чтобы ответить - он был слишком близко, его губы слишком полными, голос слишком низким, и мир внезапно закружился, заставив ее задрожать. Он всегда был напряжен, но, когда смотрел на нее сверху вниз, в его глазах горел жар, и в уголках губ был намек на озорную улыбку, и мозг Рей был близок к тому, чтобы навсегда отключиться.

\- И, кроме того, - добавил он, и легкая улыбка превратилась в гримасу, которую она много раз видела на его губах. - Я не хочу, чтобы мы побеждали.

Теперь к Рей наконец вернулся дар речи.

\- Что?

Это было единственное, что она могла сказать, все еще пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Пришлось признать, что это был не лучший ее ответ, но Кайло, похоже, не возражал, и его губы снова скривились в легкой улыбке.

\- Тогда какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я не выношу Хакса, - ответил он, и, как ни приятно было услышать от него такое, для нее это была не новость. Никто не выносил Хакса - Рей подозревала, что и сам Хакс тоже. Мир, вероятно, изначально отвергал идею существования Хакса.

\- И я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы смогли хоть раз стереть эту чертову самодовольную ухмылку с его бледного лица, чтобы я мог видеть, как из его глаз медленно исчезает воля к жизни, едва он поймет, что его одолела кучка неудачников, - казалось, он обдумывает сказанное, сжав губы, прежде чем снова заговорить. - Его слова, не мои конечно же. Я думаю, вы крутые.

Рей рассмеялась.

Это не был тихий смешок, который часто срывался с ее губ в присутствии Кайло, или хриплый выдох, который был ему так знаком - это был смех, честный и искренний, бурлящий в ее горле и заигравший на губах прежде, чем она успела это осознать. Ее плечи задрожали, и она запрокинула голову, сотрясаясь всем телом напротив Кайло; поймав его взгляд, она заметила, что он смотрел на нее так, будто только что стал свидетелем чего-то невероятного.

\- Что? - спросила она, когда ее смех утих, но улыбка осталась. Было невозможно не улыбаться - Кайло смотрел на нее с такой мягкостью, и его губы были приоткрыты, а на лице было написано искреннее удивление, смешанное с благоговением; разум Рей яростно закружился, и весь мир будто бы перестал существовать.

Он сжал губы, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ты смеялась.

Как всегда, его речь была прямой и искренней, и это не застало ее врасплох, зато что-то в животе приятно сжалось, едва их взгляды встретились. Кайло всегда был хаотичным и напряженным, и честные и откровенные слова, слетавшие с его губ, были подобны оружию. От этого у нее всегда кружилась голова, и даже сейчас она чувствовала, как ее сердце пропустило несколько ударов, пока он смотрел на нее сверху вниз блестевшими в темноте арены глазами.

Рей не ответила; она не знала, что отвечать. Вместо этого она сделала самое логичное, что мог предложить ее затуманенный разум: схватила его за рубашку и поцеловала.

Это не было мудро, и она слишком хорошо понимала, насколько была глупа, но затем Кайло ахнул в ее губы и снова прижался к ней всем телом, вдавливая в стену, и все разумные мысли быстро улетучились. Она запустила руки в его волосы, наконец-то пропуская пальцы сквозь густые пряди, и он застонал ей в рот, стоило ей осторожно потянуть.

Боже, звуки, которые он издавал, были _непристойными_ , а Рей упивалась ими, дрожа и выгибаясь от его прикосновений, затем прикусила его нижнюю губу и провела по ней языком. Кайло только что не всхлипывал в поцелуй, подняв руку к ее лицу, путаясь пальцами в волосах и прижав большой к ее горлу.

Ее разум смешался, и как бы она ни пыталась вспомнить, что это был Кайло Рен, работающий в «Первом Ордене», форменный засранец, не смогла сдержать тихих стонов, когда он начал целовать ее шею, прикусывая кожу и вызывая перед глазами звезды. Как он мог быть так хорош в этом? Как он мог знать ее лучше, чем она знала себя, находя те самые места, от прикосновений к которым ее тело таяло? Это было нечестно.

\- Кайло, пожалуйста, - жалобно сказала она, опуская руки на его спину, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, бездумно изгибаясь всем телом, прося чего-то, прося _больше._ Это было жалко - так возбудиться, опуститься до мольбы лишь после одного поцелуя, но Рей была на в состоянии сердиться на себя.

Она ожидала, что он будет издеваться над ней, дразнить, вести себя, как типичный Кайло - но вместо этого он застонал в ее кожу, и этот звук пробежал по ее телу и почти заставил (почти, потому что у нее все же была гордость. Какая-никакая) закричать, а затем вклинил бедро между ее бедер, немного поерзав, чтобы найти правильный угол, и _ох_.

На сей раз она вскрикнула.

Она вела себя нелепо - терлась о бедро Кайло Рена, пока он мягко кусал ее кожу, в публичном месте, в окружении ее друзей и гребаных противников, но точно не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось. Она несколько месяцев ждала, пока Кайло поцелует ее со всей страстью, и теперь не собиралась его останавливать. Вместо этого она потянула его за волосы, заставляя поднять глаза.

Он выглядел уничтоженным. Боже, его губы покраснели и опухли, вызывая в голове Рей самые разнообразные мысли, в глазах читались голод и жар, и что-то внутри нее снова дернулось, когда ее бедра скользнули по его. Она притянула его к себе для нового поцелуя, чувствуя его дыхание на своих губах и легкий трепет ресниц на своих щеках, прежде чем их напугал какой-то высокий звук.

Кайло отпрыгнул, отстраняясь от нее, и, хотя ей не хватало его близости, она вздохнула, зная, что это было к лучшему. Господи, они же были в публичном месте.

Высокий звук повторился, и Рей нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что он значил.

\- Роуз бы так не кричала, - сказала она, поворачиваясь в сторону звука, хотя Кайло все еще прижимал ее к стене (а его бедро застыло между ее ног - Боже, он смерти ее хотел?).

Он испустил обычный хриплый выдох, заменявший смех, и от этого по ее телу пробежала дрожь.

\- Ты права. Это Хакс, - ответил он, и на его лице появилась ухмылка.

Прежде чем она позволила этим словам проникнуть в ее сознание, они услышали приближающиеся шаги, и он еще сильнее придавил ее к стене, заставив инстинктивно пригнуться и вжаться в него. Рей покраснела, радуясь, что он смотрел в другую сторону.

\- Осторожно, они идут сюда, - добавил он, оправдывая тот факт, что полностью скрыл ее своим телом.

Это звучало почти по-доброму - в странном и напряженном стиле Кайло.

Его высокая фигура скрывала ее от посторонних глаз, но Рей могла разглядеть разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену, и ей пришлось спрятать смех в его (очень красивой, очень сильной, очень «Я хочу знать, каково это - оказаться в ее хватке») руке, потому что это было просто... смешно. Кайло был прав: это был Хакс, и он, по своему обыкновению, удирал, спасая свою жизнь (очевидно, такой была его основная стратегия в лазертаге), а за по пятам следовала очень злая и очень решительная Роуз, готовая надрать ему зад.

Оба убежали не оглядываясь, и, когда они скрылись из виду, Кайло немного отодвинулся, давая ей возможность дышать. Рей изо всех сил старалась удержать разочарованный стон при потере контакта.

\- Видишь? - сказал он, приподняв брови, с намеком на улыбку в уголке рта. Его губы все еще были очень красными, и Рей хотелось целовать их снова и снова и…

\- Я был прав, что боялся Роуз.

Она снова засмеялась, запуская руки в его волосы. Они были такими же мягкими на ощупь, как она их себе и представляла, и она не могла не обернуть их вокруг пальцев, услышав его вздох. Он не двинулся с места и не сказал ей остановиться, так что она не и стала.

\- Итак, - начала она с дразнящей улыбкой. Кайло выглядел полностью очарованным, его глаза следили за каждым ее движением. _«Не глупи»_ , - говорила она себе, но это было сложно. - Ты хочешь, чтобы мы победили Хакса?

Его губы на мгновение дернулись, глаза озорно сияли.

\- Ужасно.

Она потянула его за волосы одной рукой и снова притянула к себе, проводя губами по щеке, в то время как другая скользнула вниз. Она почувствовала, как он дрожит, а затем схватила бластер, все еще висевший на его правом бедре, и направила прямо в нагрудную пластину.

\- Бах-бах, милый, - сказала она, нажимая на спусковой крючок. - Ты мертв.

*

В итоге они уничтожили «Первый Орден». После того как Кайло выбыл из игры, а Роуз выследила Хакса, как настоящая спецагентесса, Рей, Финн и По потратили меньше минуты, чтобы с наслаждением избавиться от Митаки (Рей было его жаль - он выглядел таким напуганным и нервным, что она задалась вопросом, знал ли он вообще, что его не собираются убивать по-настоящему), а затем приступили к охоте на Фазму.

К ее чести, она развязала настоящую бойню. Она была сильной и решительной, и Рей уважала это, хоть и считала ее такой же стервой, как всех остальных, но их было трое, а она одна, и игра закончилась, когда Фазма с покорной гримасой позволила бластеру выпасть из ее руки.

\- Вышибли из них все дерьмо, - пробормотала Рей, давая По пять.

*

После того как они с Финном, По и Роуз сдали бластеры и защиту и отпраздновали победу, отметив, что должны играть в лазертаг почаще («Только если я каждый раз буду давать Хаксу по морде», - тихо отметила Роуз, и никто не осмелился возразить ей), Рей вышла с арены в прохладный вечерний воздух, собираясь пойти домой.

\- Эй.

Внезапно раздался глубокий знакомый голос, и прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, с радостью почувствовала знакомое присутствие Кайло. Когда она повернулась, он оказался совсем близко, возвышаясь над ней. Она наверняка покраснела, но сделала вид, что ничего не случилось, и Кайло оказался достаточно любезен, чтобы не упоминать об этом - возможно, потому, что тоже краснел.

\- Это было, м, очень мило. Я про вашу победу. Примешь поздравления?

\- Спасибо, - с ухмылкой ответила она. - Было очень приятно смотреть, как подбили Хакса.

\- Да уж, это было, как говорится, зашибись.

Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, изогнув губы в своей обычной полуулыбке, но сейчас в ней не было обычной боли, и ей очень хотелось прижаться к ней губами, чтобы понять, каково это. Она не могла забыть о теле, прижимавшем ее к стене, о губах, касавшихся ее, о стонах, которые она чувствовала на языке, которые бежали по ее коже. Боже, она _хотела_ его.

Кайло вернул ее к реальности, нервно проведя рукой по волосам и переминаясь с ноги на ногу - картина была неожиданная, но очаровательная.

\- Cлушай, я знаю, это может показаться странным, но, - начал он, метнув на нее взгляд. Его щеки покраснели, и он прикусил губы, прежде чем продолжить. – Хочешь выпить со мной?

Ей следовало сказать нет. Каждая уважающая себя девушка, имеющая хоть каплю благоразумия, сказала бы нет, потому что он был Кайло Реном, от которого нельзя было ожидать ничего хорошего, и неважно, как сильно он ей нравился и как приятно было тереться о его бедро, слушая, как он стонал ей в рот, – добром бы это не кончилось.

\- Конечно, - ответила она.

*

В баре было шумно и полно людей, но присутствие Кайло заглушало для нее все окружающие звуки. Они молча проскользнули в кабинку в глубине, держа в руках пиво, за которое, по собственному настоянию, заплатил он (ведь, по его словам, «Я пригласил тебя, так вроде бы положено», и Рей была слишком увлечена тем, как двигались его губы, чтобы придумать подходящий ответ: как всегда, когда дело касалось Кайло Рена, толку от нее было никакого).

Было странно видеть его таким - их встречи никогда не выходили за пределы офисного здания и крыши, но было что-то приятное в том, как он смотрел на нее в тусклом свете бара, и его глаза были мягкими, когда он отхлебнул пива.

И он выглядел слишком уж привлекательно в своей дурацкой кожаной куртке, решила она, поднося бутылку к губам.

\- Такое часто случается? - спросила она, кусая губы и глядя, как он поднимает глаза, молча спрашивая, что она имеет в виду. _«Ты бьешь людей о стену, а потом целуешь их, как их никогда не целовали прежде»_ , - хотела сказать она, но держала эту мысль при себе, потому что не собиралась выставлять себя дурой перед Кайло Реном, и неважно, насколько хорошо он выглядел или какими мягкими были его глаза. - Как часто ты часто готов жертвовать собой, чтобы досадить Хаксу?

Кайло снова выдохнул, и что-то в Рей смягчилось, потому что невозможно было отрицать тот факт, что ей было очень приятно находиться рядом с ним и наблюдать, как в ее присутствии его агрессивное поведение превращалось в ничто. На мгновение она задалась вопросом, что думает о ней сам Кайло - нравится ли она ему хоть немного так, как он ей. Она попыталась избавиться от этой мысли, потому что не была _настолько_ в отчаянии.

\- Я бы делал это каждый день, если бы мог, - ответил он, и его рот изогнулся в очень знакомой ухмылке. Он рассеянно провел рукой по волосам, размышляя, и ухмылка медленно превратилась в широкую усмешку, которую она еще никогда не видела на его лице. Она была приятной, и Рей не сдержала улыбки. - Боже, какое у него было _лицо_ , когда он понял, что проиграл. Я не религиозный человек, но, думаю, именно так выглядит рай.

Рей хихикнула, прежде чем глотнуть еще пива, не сводя с него глаз.

\- Он заслужил это. Он козел.

Кайло снова выдохнул, и его плечи затряслись, когда он сжал губы, будто очень старался не рассмеяться.

\- Выпьем за это, - сказал он, поднося бутылку к губам. К этим полным, прекрасным губам, созданным для поцелуев и других вещей, о которых Рей не должна была думать на людях.

Она попыталась сосредоточиться на настоящем, а не на бесконечных фантазиях, кружившихся в ее голове в данный момент.

\- Нет, правда. Он козел. Они все такие, - заявила она, когда он снова поднял брови. - Почему ты вообще на них работаешь?

Кайло смотрел на нее достаточно долго, чтобы заставить пожалеть об этом вопросе, и слишком серьезно для человека, который всего мгновение назад едва сдерживал смех. Затем на его лице снова появилась болезненная полуулыбка, и его пальцы небрежно забарабанили по бутылке, которую он держал в руках.

\- Это длинная история, полная семейных драм и сопутствующих трагедий. Поверь, ты не хочешь ее слышать, - и, прежде чем она успела сказать, что это не так, потому что, как бы ни жалко это ни звучало, она хотела узнать его поближе, он продолжил: - Но я думаю, что скоро уволюсь.

От этих слов у нее пересохло во рту.

\- О, - глупо сказала она.

Она подумала о перерывах на обед на крыше, о таинственных улыбках, о том, как он точно знал, как разозлить ее, как успокоить и заставить замолчать. Она думала, что это будет продолжаться вечно. Она успела забыть, что Кайло был рядом не всю свою жизнь, а всего год, с тех пор, как «Первый Орден» переехал в здание, где она работала. Она почувствовала, как неприятно скрутило ее живот, но попыталась скрыть это и улыбнулась.

\- Что ж, отлично. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Во всяком случае, это была правда. Он действительно заслуживал лучшего, чем похожего на хорька Хакса.

Он снова уставился на нее, и его глаза почти что горели, даже когда он пытался улыбнуться.

\- Что ж, ну, я бы не был так в этом уверен, но спасибо, - сказал он, и Рей в замешательстве нахмурилась, глядя на мужчину перед собой и сомневаясь, что понимает его. Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, он снова ухмыльнулся и подпер рукой голову.

\- Так ты не думаешь, что я козел?

Рей рассмеялась и с ухмылкой приподняла брови. Сопровождаемая его пылающим взглядом, она поднесла бутылку к губам.

\- О, нет, ты точно козел, - сказала она, делая глоток пива, а затем снова ухмыльнулась: Кайло уставился на нее с растерянным, почти оскорбленным выражением. Будто весь первый месяц их знакомства она не говорила ему то же самое.

\- Но ты как бы козел нижнего уровня. Небезнадежный козел, если можно так выразиться. А вот другие просто невыносимые придурки, - на мгновение она нахмурилась, прежде чем снова заговорить. - Ну, кроме Митаки. Мне его очень жаль.

К ее удивлению, Кайло усмехнулся. Так же коротко и просто, как на арене, но что-то несомненно прекрасное было в том, как мягкий звук сорвался с его губ, словно он был бессилен скрыть свое веселье. Он никогда не позволял себе расслабиться перед кем-либо еще - по крайней мере, Рей такого не замечала. Он был… особенным.

\- Бедный Митака. Я думаю, он в одном нервном срыве от того, чтобы рассвирепеть и убить нас всех карандашом, - с ухмылкой ответил он, и это было так необычно, но чудесно, что Рей пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон.

Боже, он действительно был очень красив. Она старалась не думать об этом, очень старалась, но это было так непросто, когда он смотрел на нее с улыбкой на лице и звездами в глазах. Она не могла винить себя за то, что думала: а не схватить ли его за дурацкую кожаную куртку и поцеловать прямо здесь, над столом, верно?

\- Раз ты думаешь, что я козел, почему ты здесь со мной?

Он дразнился, Рей это знала. Она думала о его губах на своей шее, о том, как он целовал место под щекой, заставив ее потеряться в тех чувствах, и она подумала - что ж, она тоже могла подразнить его. Это было глупо и бессмысленно, но она все еще чувствовала возбуждение от его поцелуев и всегда была безрассудной и импульсивной, а он был очень, очень привлекательным - очень. Чего от нее было ожидать?

\- Потому что, - сказала она, изогнув губы и проведя пальцем по полупустой бутылке пива, которую все еще держала в руках, - может быть, мне нравятся небезнадежные козлы, которые тискаются, как подростки, на арене лазертага, словно это самое эротичное и возбуждающее занятие на свете.

Это сработало.

Он подавился пивом, и его щеки раскраснелись, пока он пытался восстановить дыхание и прийти в себя. Рей едва разглядела порозовевший кончик уха в густых волосах, и от этого в животе у нее снова что-то сжалось - описать это ощущение она больше не могла.

\- Блять, Рей, - пробормотал он, закрывая лицо руками и глядя на нее сквозь пальцы. Этот жест, такой искренний и милый, ее удивил. Она не ожидала такого от Кайло Рена, но, в конце концов, он всегда умел удивлять.

Она улыбнулась, поднеся бутылку пива ко рту и устроив целое шоу, потому что, если она собиралась это сделать, пора было начинать играть по-крупному - или идти домой.

\- Что? - невинно спросила она, хлопая ресницами.

Он застонал, как тогда на арене, и этот звук пробудил в ней дрожь. Боже, неужели она правда хотела забраться к нему на колени и целовать до потери пульса (и, возможно, заняться другими вещами. Она была открыта для возможностей), пока в этом мире остался хоть какой-то смысл?

\- Теперь я хочу отвести тебя к себе домой, - сказал он, опуская руки и слегка улыбнувшись ей.

Его слова были, как всегда, честными и откровенными, но горящие глаза тем не менее смотрели мягко. Этот мужчина был одно сплошное противоречие, и он манил ее к себе, как никогда раньше.

\- Так предложи мне, - тихо ответила она. На его вопросительный взгляд она улыбнулась, склонив голову набок и не отводя взгляд. - Попроси меня поехать с тобой домой.

Это было глупо, совершенно глупо, она знала это. Но она также знала, что никто никогда не смотрел на нее так, как он смотрел на нее прямо сейчас, с голодом и в то же время с нежностью, будто действительно хотел ее всю, и к черту остальное. Она знала, что, возможно, выдавала желаемое за действительное, но на мгновение позволила себе подумать, что Кайло она нравилась так же, как он ей.

Он одарил ее легкой самоуничижительной улыбкой.

\- Зачем? Чтобы ты могла рассмеяться мне в лицо?

Прежде чем она успела остановить себя, она протянула руку и накрыла его ладонь, слегка поглаживая тыльную сторону кончиками пальцев. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения и уставился на нее, будто пытался разгадать загадку, зашифрованную в веснушках на ее лице.

\- Нет, - с улыбкой ответила она. - Чтобы я могла сказать да.

*

Кайло не стал устраивать ей экскурсию по квартире. Она едва успела увидеть большую комнату и чистую мебель с острыми углами, когда он _снова_ прижал ее к ближайшей стене, на этот раз придерживая голову: он был Кайло Реном, и неожиданные добрые поступки были своего рода его визитной карточкой.

Его губы коснулись ее прежде, чем она смогла это осознать, и Рей задохнулась, когда его свободная рука обвилась вокруг ее бедра, притягивая ближе. Она чувствовала, как тело изгибается почти инстинктивно, растворяясь в его, а он еще сильнее вдавил ее в стену, будто не мог насытиться; ее руки зарылись в его волосы, путаясь в мягких черных прядях, и она целовала его с таким же голодом и отчаянием.

\- Боже, я думал об этом весь вечер, - пробормотал он ей в губы, медленно опускаясь ниже, прикусывая кожу и заставляя ее откинуть голову ему на руку, стонать и всхлипывать при каждом прикосновении. Он хотел _прикончить_ ее. - Боже, Рей, ты и понятия не имеешь.

Вообще-то имела. Она думала об этом по крайней мере полгода и определенно имела твердое представление о том, что означало поддаться этой фантазии, но промолчала: он начал целовать ее шею, легонько посасывая кожу, и она не могла сделать ничего, кроме как пронзительно взвизгнуть. Вообще это должно было выглядеть жалко - быть такой податливой и обезуметь от второго поцелуя за вечер, но, очевидно, когда дело касалось Кайло, все правила теряли свою силу, и она могла лишь стонать под его губами.

\- И о чем, - попыталась сказать она, запрокидывая голову, чтобы облегчить ему доступ к горлу. Кайло одобрительно замурлыкал, когда его губы коснулись точки пульса, а зубы задели мягкую кожу. Глаза Рей закрылись, тело выгнулось к его; его рука так сильно сжимала ее бедро, что она почти чувствовала, как под пальцами расцветал синяк. Вместо того чтобы испугаться или передумать, она задрожала от нетерпения.

\- О чем ты думал? - спросила она, теребя его за волосы и заставляя придвинуться ближе.

Кайло снова застонал ей в кожу, и звук дошел прямо до ее сердца, приведя в движение бедра.

\- _О тебе_ , - просто ответил он; его голос был таким низким и глубоким, что она снова вздрогнула, а в животе расцвело очень приятное чувство. - Я всегда думаю о тебе, Рей.

Ее разум уже был далек от реальности, и ей потребовалось время, чтобы по-настоящему понять его слова. Когда она справилась с этим, то снова потянула его за волосы, на этот раз чтобы взглянуть в глаза. Удивительно, но он подчинился и смотрел на нее с открытым, серьезным выражением на своем красивом лице с заостренным чертами - он смотрел на нее со звездами в глазах, будто она была чем-то чудесным, и это заставило ее задохнуться. Никто никогда так на нее не смотрел, и она не знала, что теперь делать.

Прежде чем она могла бы сказать что-то глупое, она втянула его в поцелуй, впиваясь в его губы, как хотела сделать в течение нескольких месяцев, позволяя словам осесть в ее замутненном разуме. Он хотел ее. Он думал о ней. Она не могла осмыслить тот факт, что ее хотели, но решила, что, пока он целовал ее вот так, ей было все равно.

Ее руки спустились ниже, от его волос к плечам и груди, кончики пальцев следовали по линиям мускулов, рисуя узоры сквозь ткань, заставляя его дрожать от ее прикосновений; а затем она стянула дурацкую красивую кожаную куртку с его плеч, потому что, как бы она ей ни нравилась (а она очень нравилась, правда, пусть бы Кайло вечно ходил в этой кожаной куртке и больше ни в чем), ей требовалось чувствовать его лучше, чтобы убедиться, что он был реальным, а не фантазией.

Он снова повиновался, беспрекословно, и отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы сдернуть куртку, позволив ей упасть на пол, а затем снова вернулся, расстегивая пуговицы на пальто и пытаясь раздеть ее. Казалось, они не могли насытиться друг другом, и Рей быстро помогла избавиться от пальто, одним движением сбросив его с плеч; все это время он целовал ее, будто умирал от голода.

\- Ты думаешь обо мне? - спросила она в его рот, схватив его нижнюю губу зубами и слегка прикусывая. Кайло застонал, упираясь руками в стену и прижимаясь своим телом к ее. Она чувствовала, как он становится тверже, и от этого закружилась голова. Он хотел ее. Боже, она не могла в это поверить, но и жаловаться не собиралась.

\- Ты думаешь обо мне, когда сидишь один в своей шикарной квартире? - уточнила она, проводя губами по его щеке, а затем спускаясь к шее.

Он задрожал, издав невероятный, красивый стон, когда она нежно прикусила мягкую кожу на его горле.

\- Она не шикарная, - ответил он, потому что, разумеется, он был Кайло Реном и всегда любил с ней спорить. Удивительно, но Рей не возражала - это казалось правильным, она не хотела, чтобы это менялось. Он нравился ей таким, какой он есть, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало.

Оставив засос на его шее, Рей усмехнулась, и Кайло взвыл, едва не уткнувшись головой ей в плечо, словно не мог даже стоять прямо. Она заметила, каким он был чувствительным, и ей это нравилось. Слишком нравилось.

\- Шикарная, Кайло, - отметила она, поднимаясь выше и касаясь зубами его кожи. Она оставила засос прямо под его челюстью, и он уронил голову ей на плечо, все еще упираясь руками в стену. - Ты думаешь о том, как приведешь меня сюда и мы займемся сексом на каждом предмете твоей модной мебели?

В ответ Кайло застонал ей в плечо и повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать ее шею.

\- Конечно ты болтунья, конечно, - пробормотал он, осыпая ее кожу поцелуями.

Его голос был низким и прерывистым, а пальцы коснулись края ее футболки и приподняли, касаясь кожи. Рей ахнула и схватила его за плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие, хотя вряд ли бы упала - так сильно он прижимал ее к стене.

Они вместе сняли футболку, и теперь она стояла у стены в бюстгальтере и джинсах. Она редко беспокоилась из-за собственного тела - в детстве у нее никогда не было подобной роскоши, - но сейчас здесь был Кайло, и было важно, чтобы он считал ее привлекательной: так ей казалось. Она подняла взгляд ему навстречу и попыталась улыбнуться, борясь с желанием прикрыться, как неуверенный подросток; но он смотрел на нее, приоткрыв губы и широко раскрыв глаза, и на его лице было написано изумление, словно он видел нечто потрясающее. Рей нечасто краснела, но смутилась, увидев это выражение; ее охватили жар и дрожь, и она не знала, что делать дальше. Он выглядел очарованным, будто она была чем-то _прекрасным_.

\- Что ж, - попыталась сказать она, чтобы нарушить молчание; его взгляд невероятным образом проникал ей прямо в душу. У нее кружилась голова, по венам бежало электричество, что-то гудело прямо под кожей. - Что ты там обо мне думал? Взять меня прямо здесь у…

Ее прервали его губы, и она выдохнула, когда он снова поцеловал ее, сжав руками бедра и прижимая ближе. Инстинктивно она выгнулась вперед, и он застонал, отстраняясь и тяжело дыша. На его прекрасных, созданных для поцелуев губах появилась ухмылка.

\- Ты всегда так много говоришь?

Она улыбнулась; ее руки обвились вокруг его шеи, пальцы слабо впились в мускулистые плечи. Он был сильным, крепким, и, не в силах удержаться, она отогнула ворот его футболки, восхищаясь красотой упругой кожи под своими пальцами.

\- Я могла бы сказать, что ты должен заставить меня замолчать, но мы оба знаем, что я все равно найду способ поговорить.

В ответ Кайло _засмеялся_. Это был не обычный хриплый выдох и даже не тот короткий смешок, который она слышала дважды за этот вечер - это был настоящий смех, низкий, чистый и искренний, прокатившийся по его телу, как гром. Она почувствовала, как задрожали под ее пальцами плечи, а его глаза окружили мелкие морщинки; единственным словом, которым она была описать его, было _прекрасный_.

\- Что? - спросила она, поглаживая его спину пальцами и забираясь под футболку. Его кожа была гладкой на ощупь, и она впилась пальцами в мускулы на плечах, прижимая его к себе.

Когда он успокоился, глянул на нее сквозь ресницы, и улыбка на его губах была искренней и выразительной, смягчая острые черты лица и пылающий взгляд.

\- Ничего, - прошептал он, а затем опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать ее обнаженное плечо. - Это просто. _Ты_.

Он провел губами по ее коже, прямо к ключице, прикусывая ее так же, как шею, и оставляя за собой след любовных укусов. Рей попыталась сосредоточиться на словах, но это было очень непросто: опустившись ниже, он оставил засос прямо у ее груди.

\- Это было завуалированное оскорбление? Я правда не знаю, что ты имел в виду.

Он снова засмеялся, а затем покачал головой, упершись лбом прямо в ее грудь и вздыхая. В этом было столько интимности, что она не смогла удержаться и провела рукой по его волосам, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы и поглаживая кожу. Он удовлетворенно вздохнул.

\- Это не оскорбление, - тихо ответил он, целуя кожу над ее грудью. - Все просто. Ты очень особенная, Рей.

Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз, в самом деле не зная, как на это ответить. Что она могла сказать? _«Спасибо, это много для меня значит?»_ К счастью, ответ ему, видимо, не требовался: он начал целовать ее грудь сквозь кружевную чашечку, царапая зубами ткань, усиливая трение, от которого она задрожала. Ее бедра сами дернулись вперед, и Кайло зарычал; звук отразился внутри нее.

Огромная ладонь накрыла ее грудь, и Рей запрокинула голову, схватив его за волосы и притянув к себе, другой рукой потянув за футболку.

\- Долой, - властно сказала она, и Кайло рассмеялся, однако подчинился и в спешке почти разорвал одежду, по-прежнему прижимаясь лицом к ее груди.

Она не успела рассмотреть его - красивого, удивительного, словно вырезанного из мрамора: он сразу же опустил голову и коснулся губами затвердевшего соска, обхватив его через кружевную ткань; она застонала, выгибаясь всем телом навстречу. Он пососал его, затем осторожно коснулся зубами, а Рей могла лишь бессмысленно всхлипывать, крутя бедрами и сжимая его волосы, становясь безрассудной и ненасытной всего лишь от его прикосновений.

\- Кайло, - всхлипнула она, когда его губы переместились к другой груди, повторяя все движения. Она выгнула спину, когда они сомкнулись вокруг соска, и ему пришлось обхватить ее за бедра, чтобы удержать на месте. В другой ситуации она бы смутилась, но сейчас ей было все равно, и она снова потянула его за волосы, вызвав стон.

\- Кайло, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Она даже не знала, о чем умоляла, но он, очевидно, принял решение. В последний раз поцеловав ее грудь, Кайло отстранился и посмотрел на нее с легкой улыбкой. Это не была ухмылка или обычная, вымученная гримаса - эта улыбка была маленькой и искренней и заставила ее сердце пропустить несколько ударов, точно по клише.

\- Я с тобой, - мягко сказал он, а затем его губы опустились ниже, к ее животу, и поцеловали его. - Я с тобой, милая, я с тобой.

А затем он упал на колени.

Рей перестала соображать на добрую минуту, а затем осознала, что он стоял перед ней на коленях, нежно раздвигая ее ноги, а в устремленном на нее взгляде читались сомнение, нежность и голод. Для нее это было почти чересчур.

\- Все нормально? - спросил он, рисуя большими пальцами узоры поверх ткани на ее бедрах. Он выглядел юным, и неуверенным в себе, и уязвимым, каким она никогда его не видела, и прежде чем она могла осознать, что делает, Рей положила руку ему на голову, снова запустила пальцы в волосы и с нежностью смахнула прядь со лба. На мгновение глаза Кайло закрылись, и он замурлыкал, прижимаясь к ее руке. Это удивило ее больше, чем все то, что он делал, стоя на коленях, и она улыбнулась ему.

\- Да, - в конце концов прошептала она, и его глаза снова распахнулись; в них было столько нежности, что Рей внезапно почувствовала себя беспомощной. - Пожалуйста, Кайло.

Он снова поцеловал ее живот и улыбнулся.

\- Тебе будет очень хорошо со мной, Рей, - пробормотал он ей в кожу; его руки потянулись к пуговице и молнии на ее джинсах. - Обещаю, я позабочусь о тебе.

Она что-то невнятно бормотал, помогая ей снять джинсы и бросая их на пол, но она не возражала, потому что он был там, между ее бедер, и снимал с нее нижнее белье, шепча милую чепуху ей в кожу. К черту ясность.

\- Пожалуйста, - захныкала она, наконец стоя перед ним обнаженной. Она смотрела на него из-под ресниц, уже задыхаясь от предвкушения, и Кайло улыбнулся, снова положив руки на ее бедра и раздвигая их.

\- Все в порядке, милая, - сказал он, и, прежде чем она успела подумать над ответом, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону ее бедра. Его губы были горячими, и от ощущения прикосновения к мягкой пылающей коже она задрожала и дернулась, не сдерживая стон. Она слышала, как он хихикал ей в кожу, но была не в состоянии осмыслить это - а ведь он даже еще не прикоснулся к ней. Боже, она была в отчаянии.

Казалось, он был не против, прикусывая ее кожу и оставляя после себя цепочку любовных укусов, которая утром превратится в фиолетовый синяк. Эта мысль заставила ее всхлипнуть и снова подвигать бедрами, запрокинув голову, - а затем он, добравшись до центра ее удовольствия, сомкнул губы вокруг клитора и начал сосать. Рей пронзительно закричала - она и представить не могла, что способна издавать такие звуки, - и Кайло, не отстраняясь, поднял на нее глаза, потемневшие, с расширенными зрачками.

Это должно было казаться непристойным - но он был удивительно красив, острое лицо смягчилось, во взгляде читалась жажда, а родинки во мраке комнаты выглядели, как созвездия. Она запустила обе руки в его волосы, поглаживая кожу и дергая за пряди, чтобы притянуть ближе, двигая бедрами по его лицу. Казалось, он понял, потому что снова возобновил ласки и - _ох_.

Он лизнул ее между складок, и мир на мгновение перестал вращаться, а ощущение в ее животе было таким сильным, новым и потрясающим, что она с очередным стуком врезалась головой в стену. Кайло в тревоге снова поднял взгляд, но она подтолкнула его к себе, дергая за волосы, и он подчинился с тихим мурлыканьем, от которого она вздрогнула. Его руки были на ее бедрах, пальцы слабо впивались в кожу, и он использовал их как рычаг, чтобы стать ближе, глубже, и медленно погружался в нее, неторопливо и тщательно исследуя ее языком, заставляя извиваться всем телом. Его нос уткнулся в ее клитор, и она застонала, сжимая его волосы.

Это было слишком - давление его пальцев на бедра, его рот на ней, скользящий внутри язык, нос, прижимавшийся к клитору. Рей никогда раньше не чувствовала себя так, будто все ее тело было бесконечным водопадом ощущений и возбуждения, ее кожа горела, разум был на грани разрушения. Глаза закололо, и она зажмурилась, прикусив губу, чтобы заглушить хныканье. Кайло сосредоточенно лизал ее, позволяя ее тихим звукам направлять себя, и, когда его пальцы скользнули по ее бедру, вызывая мурашки и дрожь, обхватили ее колено и перекинули ногу через его плечо, Рей вскрикнула, схватив его за волосы, будто боялась упасть.

\- Кайло, - бормотала она, снова и снова, а он мурлыкал в ответ, _мурлыкал_ , черт возьми, и вибрация заставила ее выгнуть спину, покрутив бедрами перед его лицом. Ей казалось, что она может взорваться прямо под его руками, и это сводило с ума и ужасало, и она не знала, что делать, кроме как звать его по имени и хватать за волосы, плечи, цепляться за него, будто весь мир содрогался под ее ногами.

\- Пожалуйста, Кайло, пожалуйста.

Он чуть отодвинулся, и Рей заскулила - пронзительно, как никогда не слышала от себя прежде. Кайло успокаивающе потер ее бедро.

\- Ш-ш-ш, расслабься, милая, я с тобой, - сказал он, и, прежде чем она осознала это, его указательный палец очертил ее вход. Она издала еще один стон, и он легко засунул его внутрь. Ей было бы стыдно, будь она в силах сообразить, что _означает_ стыд.

\- Все в порядке, Рей.

То, как он произнес ее имя, заставило ее выгнуться еще сильнее, а затем он добавил второй палец, медленно двигая ими, изгибая, касаясь ее стенок. Это было слишком хорошее ощущение для одного человека - она не могла этого вынести, не могла, она уже всхлипывала и хныкала, а затем его губы снова сомкнулись вокруг ее клитора и…

\- Вот и все, Рей, - пробормотал он, когда его язык скользнул по комочку нервов. Его голос был глубоким и низким, дыхание горячим на ее покрасневшей коже; давление в нижней части живота угрожало разорвать ее, и этого было слишком много, никто никогда не мог чувствовать себя так хорошо.

\- Отпусти, милая, все в порядке.

Он снова провел языком по клитору, и она закричала, когда кончила, схватив его за волосы и запрокинув голову назад, все ее тело извивалось и дрожало. Словно издалека она чувствовала, как его пальцы медленно выскальзывают из нее, а другая рука ласково и мягко гладит ее бедро, и она знала, что на ее лице были слезы, но все это казалось таким далеким от места, где она пребыла сейчас. Ее разум был рассеян, затуманен, и она осознала, что Кайло звал ее, лишь потому, что он крепче сжал ее.

\- Эй, - сказал он, когда она медленно вернулась к реальности.

На его лице была улыбка, в глазах изумление, будто она только что сделала нечто невероятное, и Рей почувствовала, как по лицу текут новые слезы: это все еще было слишком, и она не знала, как с этим справиться. Он осторожно снял ее ногу с плеча, но продолжал поддерживать ее, когда снова медленно поднялся на ноги. Рей вообще не была уверена, что у нее есть ноги, и вцепилась в его плечи в поисках опоры.

\- Похоже, мы наконец нашли способ заставить тебя замолчать… Черт, ты плачешь? Ты в порядке?

Боже, она _плакала_. Кто вообще плачет во время секса? Она покачала головой и быстро вытерла слезы с лица, но он удержал ее, обхватил лицо ладонью и заставил повернуться. Его глаза изучали ее, на лице было написано беспокойство, а вместо красивой улыбки появилось тревожное выражение.

\- Черт, Рей, я что-то сделал не так? - спросил он, приглаживая ее волосы руками - ох, как же нежно. Она снова покачала головой, не зная, как заговорить, а он был таким нежным, таким заботливым, что она даже не понимала, как позволить этому проникнуть в ее сознание. - Я причинил тебе боль? Черт, черт возьми, мне так жаль, я… бля, Рей. Мне очень жаль, я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Он попытался убрать руки и отстраниться, но она удержала его и наконец совладала с языком.

\- Нет, нет, - быстро сказала она, пробежав пальцами вверх и вниз по мускулам его руки.

Кайло смотрел на нее, встревоженный и испуганный, и вытирал ее слезы большим пальцем - и, Боже, почему он был таким нежным?

\- Мне было очень _хорошо_ , я просто... - она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь вызвать у него улыбку. Он тоже нерешительно улыбнулся. - Такого никогда не было. Никто никогда не делал этого со мной, и я не знала, что это может… - жалко фыркнула она.

\- Быть так хорошо? - закончил он с легкой улыбкой на губах. Его взгляд проникал ей прямо в душу, и она почувствовала, как невольно задрожала. Она молча кивнула. - О, Рей.

А потом он обнял ее, и она поняла, что прижимается лицом к его груди, а он успокаивающе водит рукой вверх и вниз по ее спине, считая пальцами каждый позвонок, каждое ребро, каждую ямку на ее коже.

\- Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя хорошо, - сказал он ей в волосы, прижавшись губами ко лбу, пока руки рисовали маленькие узоры на ее обнаженной спине. Она поцеловала его грудь, и он вздохнул. - Ты прекрасная и замечательная, и ты заслуживаешь поклонения. Ясно?

Его слова были мягкими и добрыми, а губы нежно коснулись ее лба в поцелуе. Она кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу. Позволила себе почувствовать это - руки, обнимающие ее, пальцы, скользившие по позвоночнику, губы на ее коже, добрые слова. Было что-то неожиданное, что-то нежное и любящее в том, как он успокаивал ее, и Рей не знала, что с этим делать. Никто никогда не был к ней так добр, но она обняла его и стала целовать грудь, ключицы, пытаясь дать понять, как она благодарна.

Она услышала, как он усмехнулся, а затем он отстранился и наклонился ровно настолько, чтобы снова поцеловать ее. Поцелуй был не таким голодным, как все предыдущие, но глубоким и что-то зажег в ней; она коснулась его волос, притягивая ближе.

\- Клянусь, - пробормотал он ей в рот, прикусив за нижнюю губу, - я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо, Рей, и ты забудешь, что когда-то было иначе. Обещаю. Просто скажи, чего ты хочешь, милая.

Чего она хотела? Его и все, что он был готов ей дать - доброту и горечь, мягкость и злобу и все, что существовало между.

\- Я хочу, - сказала она, закрыв глаза, пока он покрывал ее шею поцелуями. - Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил меня снова кончить. Своим ртом, - а затем, почувствовав его дрожь, добавила: - _Пожалуйста_.

Он вскинул голову и улыбнулся, обвивая руками ее бедра.

\- Богиня не должна просить, - прошептал он, и, прежде чем она осознала, что происходит, взял ее на руки, будто она ничего не весила, и направился туда, где, очевидно, была спальня.

\- Господи, Кайло, это _шикарно_ , - сказала она, когда он уложил ее на постель, и он засмеялся ей в волосы. - У тебя огромная двуспальная кровать. У кого такие вообще бывают?

Он засмеялся, глубоко и искренне, и это согрело ее сердце. Ощущение было так естественно, что Рей позволила ему завладеть собой, а Кайло в это время расстегнул ее бюстгальтер, бросил на пол и мягко прижал ее к матрасу. Он целовал ее грудь, живот, следуя по изгибу бедер, царапая кожу зубами.

\- Боже, Рей, - прошептал он почти с благоговением, снова вставая на колени между ее бедер. Он притянул ее к краю кровати, положив руки ей на ноги. - Ты такая красивая.

В бесчисленный раз за этот вечер она не знала, что сказать, поэтому просто откинула голову на кровать, а он успокаивающе гладил ее по бедрам. Его мягкость, легкие улыбки, то, как он смотрел на нее и смахивал слезы с глаз - все это было так трудно осознать, но она пыталась, позволяя его доброте и нежности поглотить себя. Возможно - просто возможно, - даже если она не нравилась ему так, как он ей, Кайло заботился о ней.

Во второй раз он двигался медленнее, не спеша и постепенно возбуждая ее. Он покрыл ее бедра поцелуями, провел губами по любовным укусам, которые оставил ранее, и целовал их так страстно, будто молился ей. Мысли Рей вернулись к его словам о том, что она заслуживает поклонения, и она задрожала, качнув бедрами и снова погружая руки в его волосы, не дергая, а обвивая пальцами черные пряди.

\- Кайло, - прошептала она, когда ее глаза закрылись.

Он даже не прикасался к ней, но она была слишком чувствительной, и его губы, прижатые к засосу, который он старательно оставил ранее, были горячими, и снова этого оказалось слишком много. Можно ли было обвинять ее в том, что все, на что она была способна в данный момент, это двигать бедрами и звать его по имени?

Внезапно Кайло отстранился. Она заскулила, слишком возбужденная, чтобы смущаться, но он уже забрался на кровать, завис над ней и нежно водил рукой вверх и вниз по ее талии.

\- Бен, - пробормотал он, целуя ее в живот.

Рей немного подвинулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, приподняв бровь в немом вопросе - сейчас она была не в состоянии следить за его ходом мыслей, не в состоянии мыслить в принципе. Он улыбнулся, и его рука обвилась вокруг ее бедер, притягивая ближе.

\- Это мое настоящее имя. Бен. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты называла меня так, - добавил он, оставляя дорожку поцелуев от ее живота к бедрам.

Сердце в груди Рей бешено колотилось, и она медленно поднесла руку к его волосам, убирая их с его лица.

\- Бен, - мягко сказала она, пробуя имя на языке. Его настоящее имя. Словно она что-то значила для него.

\- Хорошо, - просто сказала она, улыбаясь. Удивительно, но это было даже более интимно, чем все остальное, что случилось за этот вечер.

Кайло - нет, не Кайло, Бен - улыбнулся ей в кожу и еще раз поцеловал бедро, прежде чем спуститься, встать на колени перед кроватью и снова устроиться между ее ног. Теперь все было по-другому. Он смотрел на нее со звездами в глазах и с мягкой улыбкой на губах, и, когда он опустился достаточно, чтобы лизнуть вдоль ее центра, Рей почти чувствовала, что ей действительно поклоняются. Она не знала, что делать с этой мыслью, поэтому не отпускала его волосы, позволяя задавать темп.

Все было медленно. Мучительно медленно. Он не торопился, исследуя ее уверенными движениями, его губы смыкались вокруг ее клитора, но никогда не давили так, как ей хотелось. Его руки лежали на ее бедрах, держа их раздвинутыми, а пальцы рисовали узоры на коже, заставляя ее трепетать и всхлипывать от его прикосновений. Это отличалось от того, что было раньше - напряжение в ее животе неуклонно росло, и Бен - «Бен, Бен, _Бен_ », - повторяла она снова и снова, выдыхая имя вместе со стонами, - так нежно поднимал ее все выше, так старательно, не вынимая из нее язык и не останавливаясь, словно хотел, чтобы она наслаждалась каждым мгновением.

Всего было слишком много, но недостаточно.

\- Пожалуйста, - всхлипнула она, когда он уткнулся носом в ее клитор, посылая дрожь по всему телу. - Бен, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_.

Она знала, что ее голос звучал тихо и прерывисто, но ей было все равно. Бен захихикал в нее - Господи, захихикал, - и она закрыла глаза рукой, двигая бедрами, не в силах оставаться на месте. Казалось, будто что-то собиралось сломать ее, и она схватила его за волосы, притягивая ближе.

Бен сжалился над ней и опустил руку, наконец-то касаясь клитора; одновременно его язык скользнул глубоко внутрь, и этого было достаточно, чтобы она наконец сломалась. Казалось, все тело взорвалось от его ласок, и она закричала, когда сквозь нее прошла волна оргазма, оставив на кровати опустошенной и обессиленной. В уголках зрения потемнело, пока Бен проводил ее через удовольствие, а затем ей пришлось снова дернуть его за волосы, заставляя остановиться, потому что это было слишком, слишком, слишком. Она снова была на грани слез, которых ей очень не хотелось.

Казалось, он понял, потому что сразу отстранился и медленно забрался на кровать, устроившись рядом с ней.

\- Все в порядке, милая, - пробормотал он, вытянув руку, чтобы притянуть ее поближе, поскольку она дрожала от напряжения.

Рей хмыкнула и перекатилась, прижимаясь головой к его груди почти инстинктивно, а Бен рассмеялся, медленно скользя рукой вверх и вниз по ее спине; это был успокаивающий жест, который она за несколько часов научилась узнавать.

\- Хорошо себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, целуя ее прямо в лоб.

Рей снова хмыкнула.

\- Да, определенно, - ответила она, чувствуя себя мягкой, покорной и слишком уж довольной.

Она знала, что все это было ошибкой - или, по крайней мере, должна была узнать, когда мозг снова заработает, - но он был рядом, и кончики пальцев скользили по ее спине, а губы оставляли поцелуи на коже, и он просил называть себя настоящим именем, так что сейчас это не было похоже на ошибку. Это было - хорошо.

\- Прости за то, что случилось, ну, раньше. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Она почувствовала улыбку, когда его губы прижались к ее лбу, а затем он осторожно отстранил ее, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Его рука коснулась ее лица, большой палец поглаживал кожу.

\- Тебе не нужно извиняться, Рей, - прошептал он. Его глаза были мягкими, а губы изогнулись в улыбке, но в словах и голосе была типичная для него сила, подобная статической, магнетической энергии, от которой по ее коже пробежала дрожь. - Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Он наклонился и поцеловал ее, медленно, нежно, и ее внутренности делали забавные вещи, пока она водила рукой по его телу. Она исследовала мускулы его плеча, а затем необыкновенно сильную руку и усыпанную веснушками грудь, опускаясь ниже, когда он вздохнул в поцелуе - и это был самый прекрасный звук, который она когда-либо слышала.

Ее рука остановилась на поясе его джинсов.

\- Ты возбужден, - довольно глупо сказала она ему в губы.

В своем туманном состоянии, думая о слезах и удовольствии, она почти забыла, что он был увлечен не меньше, чем она. Она почувствовала себя виноватой. Возможно, успокаивать плачущую, хныкающую девушку вовсе не входило в его планы.

Бен засмеялся, наклонившись и положив голову ей на плечо, целуя кожу.

\- Спасибо, что заметила, - пробормотал он, но в его словах не было горечи или раздражения. Он просто… смеялся, и его тело рядом с ее содрогалось, так красиво, просто и естественно. Рей уже забыла, что никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он смеялся. - Разумеется, Рей. Ты себя видела? Как я мог не возбудиться?

Ее пальцы автоматически потянулись к пуговице на его джинсах, пока разум пытался понять его слова, но не мог. Если бы ее мозг был компьютером, прямо сейчас его синий экран был бы мертв. Она поцеловала его прямо в грудь, решив, что подумает об этом позже.

\- Дай мне кое-что сделать, - прошептала она, и ее ловкие пальцы расстегнули молнию на джинсах. - Дай мне позаботиться о тебе, Бен, - добавила она, стягивая с него штаны.

Он застонал ей в плечо, и она почувствовала, как он нежно прикусил ее кожу, едва коснувшись зубами. Его рука потянулась к ее, пальцы скользнули по запястью. Рей поняла, что его ладонь была такой большой, что полностью обхватила ее тонкое запястье.

\- Как бы привлекательно это ни звучало - а поверь, звучало очень привлекательно, - пробормотал он, все еще прижимаясь к ней головой, - я очень, очень хочу трахнуть тебя до бесчувствия, но не смогу этого сделать, если ты до меня дотронешься.

В ответ Рей рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

\- Ты такой заботливый, - сказала она сквозь смех, и он слабо шевельнулся, подняв голову и с улыбкой глядя на нее. Она никогда раньше не видела такой улыбки - маленькой, почти застенчивой и нерешительной, словно он боялся подступиться к ней. Инстинктивно она наклонилась, ощущая эту улыбку на своих губах.

Он вздохнул ей в рот.

\- Я так давно хотел сделать это, я хочу, чтобы все было хорошо, - просто ответил он, а затем отстранился, глядя на нее. Его глаза были мягкими и в то же время пылали, а вокруг сгустилась странная неуверенность, подобная волне электричества, захватившей все тело. Он вздохнул, прежде чем заговорить снова, и Рей смущенно нахмурилась.

\- Пойдем на свидание.

Слова повисли в воздухе на целую минуту, а затем Рей заморгала, открывая и закрывая рот и уставившись на него, словно не могла понять, что он сказал - может, и правда не могла, потому что что, черт возьми, только что произошло?

\- Что?

Бен обвил рукой ее бедро, лениво чертя пальцами узоры на коже и глядя с такой силой, к какой она привыкла.

\- Пойдем. На свидание, - повторил он, а затем его губы изогнулись в самоуничижительной улыбке, которую она много раз видела раньше - словно он готовился услышать отказ. - Только если хочешь, конечно. Я знаю, что я не из тех, кого бы назвали лакомым кусочком. И клянусь, я дам все, что ты хочешь, прямо сейчас, поэтому тебе не нужно говорить «да» только из-за этого. Я просто…

Она заставила его замолчать поцелуем, запустив пальцы в волосы, чтобы притянуть еще ближе, словно никогда не сможет насытиться им, и он начал таять. Рей чувствовала, как напряжение покидает его тело, как он медленно расслаблялся под ее пальцами, целовал в ответ, словно больше ничего не имело значения, обнимал за талию, чтобы удержать рядом.

\- Да, - прошептала она ему в губы, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на него и улыбнуться. Он смотрел в ответ с такой же улыбкой, краснея и ухмыляясь, как дурак, и был таким, таким красивым. Рей не могла сосредоточиться ни на чем другом. - Только, пожалуйста, без лазертага.

Он засмеялся ей в губы, пытаясь поймать их, а затем прижал ее к матрасу, следуя за ней, словно они были привязаны друг к другу, опираясь на руки и устраиваясь между ее ног. Рей задохнулась, когда его член, все еще скрытый под джинсами и нижним бельем, коснулся ее центра, и она сильнее сжала его волосы, вызвав стон.

\- А сейчас, - прошептала она, наугад двигая под ним бедрами. Бен снова застонал и толкнулся в нее, едва не раздавив своим весом, когда упал на согнутую руку. - Насчет того, чтобы трахнуть меня до бесчувствия, - добавила она, оставив его волосы и рисуя кончиками пальцев узоры на спине, пока наконец на добралась до пояса его джинсов, пытаясь стянуть их вниз. Она уже расстегнула их раньше, поэтому они легко скользнули вниз, и Бен столкнул их, едва они повисли на лодыжках. - Это были пустые слова?

Он рассмеялся ей в плечо, целуя синяк, оставшийся после того, как он вонзил зубы в ее кожу. Рей поежилась и обнаружила, что совсем не против.

\- Заткнись, - ответил он, подняв голову ровно настолько, чтобы втянуть ее в еще один поцелуй, пока ее пальцы играли с поясом его боксеров.

\- Я чувствую, что должна сказать что-то вроде _«Заставь меня»_ , чтобы мы поцеловались и наконец смогли поддаться страсти, но думаю, мы уже прошли этот этап, - сказала она ему в губы и стянула трусы вниз, обхватывая его рукой. Бен изумленно вздохнул в ее губы, когда она провела пальцами по его члену, и Рей улыбнулся, заметив, какой миниатюрной казалась ее рука. Она никогда не чувствовала себя маленькой, но прямо сейчас, ощущая этот незнакомый, но приятный вес, осознала, насколько мала по сравнению с ним.

От этого по спине пробежала дрожь, и ее тело напряглось от нетерпения, когда рука начала двигаться.

\- Блять, Рей, - пробормотал он, оторвавшись от ее губ и тяжело дыша. Он снова уронил голову ей на плечо, оставляя там поцелуй, который превратился в хриплые вздохи, когда она ускорила темп и коснулась большим пальцем кончика.

\- Блять, как же ты мне нравишься, ты просто идеальная, я… _блять_.

Теперь он бормотал что-то невнятное, вжимаясь бедрами в ее руку, переплетясь с ней ногами, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от ее головы, и это было - сокровенным, настоящим, и впервые в за этот вечер (за всю жизнь) Рей искренне поверила, что может кому-то понравиться.

Она запустила свободную руку в его волосы, смахивая мягкие пряди с лица, чтобы поцеловать его в висок, пока он тяжело дышал ей в плечо.

\- _Пожалуйста_ , - прошептал он, прерывистым и ломким голосом, настолько отличавшимся от его обычного уверенного тона, который Рей научилась узнавать в здании, полном людей. Словно Кайло Рен исчез, рухнув к ее ногам и оставив только Бена, и она подозревала, что он ей нравится так же сильно, как и этот самодовольный, самоуверенный, неожиданно добрый засранец Кайло Рен. - Ты нужна мне, пожалуйста.

Она провела рукой по его спине, вверх и вниз, как он делал с ней, чтобы успокоить, и Бен всхлипнул ей в плечо, такой покорный и беззащитный в ее руках.

\- Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, - прошептала она, а затем перестала двигать рукой вверх и вниз по его члену, чтобы направить его ко входу. - Хорошо? - спросила она, уткнувшись носом в его затылок.

Бен задохнулся, и она почти почувствовала, как он кивнул ей, но затем он резко поднял голову и отстранился, снова опершись на руки и хмуро глядя на нее с румянцем на щеках. Рей он казался милым - в своем загадочном стиле.

\- У меня нет презерватива, - сказал он, словно был на грани унижения; такого выражения лица она у него ни разу не видела. - Я ведь не ожидал, что все может пойти так.

\- О, верно, - Рей не сдержалась, и с ее губ сорвался смех; ее свободная рука начала бегать вверх и вниз по его спине, пальцы рисовали круги на коже. - Я на таблетках и чиста, так что, если ты чист... - ответила она, кусая губы и глядя на него снизу вверх. - Тебе не нужно, если ты не хочешь...

\- Я хочу, - сказал он почти мгновенно, нетерпеливо кивая, от чего ее сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Она думала, что это клише, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. - Да, то есть я тоже чист. Ты уверена?

В ответ она улыбнулась и медленно втянула его в себя, закрыв глаза, когда кончик члена коснулся ее входа, посылая электрические разряды по всему телу.

Он наклонился, достаточно, чтобы поцеловать ее, затем начал толкаться, и Рей схватила его за плечи, впиваясь ногтями в мускулы и оставляя полукруглые следы на коже; пока он медленно входил в нее, она, задыхаясь, извивалась под ним.

\- Бен, - пробормотала она ему в губы, закрывая глаза, когда он начал оставлять поцелуи у ее подбородка, прикусывая кожу и вызывая дрожь. - _Пожалуйста_.

Она почувствовала его ухмылку на своей шее, пока он медленно погружался в нее, дюйм за дюймом, растягивая ее. Она знала, что он дает ей время привыкнуть, но она хотела этого - хотела его больше, чем чего-либо и когда-либо, и жалобно всхлипнула, обвивая ноги вокруг его талии в надежде ощутить его ближе, глубже.

\- Терпение, милая, - прошептал он, прерывисто и низко, и рокот его голоса потряс ее до глубины души, заставляя снова всхлипнуть; руки отыскали его волосы и начали тянуть за пряди. - Я хочу, чтобы все было хорошо, - добавил он, и эта высокомерная ухмылка исчезла, когда она повернула голову в его сторону.

Ее зрение расплывалось, но она могла разглядеть его лицо в темноте комнаты, и он смотрел на нее так, словно солнце двигалось по небу вместе с ней и для нее, так пристально, и она не смогла сдержать маленький стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ, когда он снова вошел в нее.

\- Все _хорошо_ , Бен, - сказала она ему, а затем, прежде чем он мог ее остановить, воспользовалась моментом и неожиданно перевернула их, оказавшись сверху.

\- Все очень хорошо, я не могу поверить, как же с тобой хорошо, - добавила она, наконец опускаясь на него полностью и чувствуя, как глубоко он вошел. Его руки почти автоматически подлетели к ее бедрам, сжимая их, когда он издал стон, откидывая голову на кровать.

О, эта растяжка, ощущение, как он заполняет ее, как ее внутренние мышцы будто трепетали вокруг него, словно она была создана для этого, его рук на ее бедрах, благоговейного выражения на его лице, когда она приняла его целиком, искренность - все это было уже слишком, и она почувствовала, что вот-вот заплачет, когда он начал двигать ее, поднимая и опуская снова без всякого напряжения.

\- _Бен_ , - вскрикнула она, пытаясь удержать руки на его груди и осторожно двигая бедрами одновременно с ним.

Казалось, он совсем потерял дар речи - он мог лишь тяжело дышать и стонать, не сводя с нее широко раскрытых глаз, чей взгляд был мягким и горящим страстью, и держать ее за бедра, оставляя россыпь синяков на ее гибком теле. Он был таким красивым - растрепанным, сокрушенным, с искаженными от удовольствия резкими чертами и кожей, покрытой любовными укусами, и смотрел на нее не отрываясь, словно она была целой вселенной. Рей всегда считала его по-своему привлекательным, даже в то время, когда они больше кричали друг на друга, но теперь она могла увидеть скрытую ранее красоту, темное сияние, доступное только ее взгляду.

\- Рей, - прошептал он, прижимаясь к ней бедрами и обнимая ее, словно от этого зависела вся его жизнь. Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, быстро и с придыханием, задевая зубы, беспорядочно и безрассудно.

\- Ты красивый, - выпалила она, отстраняясь; она знала, что обязательно сделает что-нибудь глупое, еще с тех пор, как он впервые вклинил колено между ее бедер, а она закричала, когда они тискались на арене, так что на самом деле в этом не было ничего удивительного.

Но Бен, дрожа всем телом, рассмеялся, и этот глубокий звук отразился в ее теле.

\- Конечно ты будешь болтать, - ответил он, и смех перерос в стон, лицо исказилось от удовольствия, когда она ускорила темп, едва не щелкая бедрами. - Боже, Рей, я так давно хотел тебя трахнуть, - простонал он и потянулся к ее лицу, путаясь пальцами в волосах и дергая, чтобы они оказались ближе.

С ее губ сорвался всхлип.

\- Так сделай это, - пробормотала она ему в ухо, низко и прерывисто, совсем как он; она уже не помнила себя, чтобы стыдиться этого. - _Пожалуйста_.

Очевидно, это привело его в чувство. Неожиданным движением, застонав, он перевернул их и быстро начал толкаться в нее, обвив руками бедра и прижимая их к своим, не останавливаясь ни на минуту. При каждом движении по ее спине бежала дрожь, в нижней части живота снова нарастало уже знакомое давление, угрожавшее расколоть ее на миллион кусочков; она схватила его за плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

Ее движения стали беспорядочными, и рука Бена поползла вверх по ее ноге - ох, так медленно, словно по пути он считал каждую веснушку, каждую родинку, а затем его пальцы наконец коснулись ее клитора, рисуя круги, растирая, и взорвали белизну перед ее глазами, и яростно закрутили мир вокруг. Она даже не понимала, какие издавала звуки - чувствуя лишь его пальцы, его член и его присутствие, обволакивающее, поглощающее, возвышающееся над ней; его губы сомкнулись вокруг ее соска, начиная сосать, и, пока он ласкал ее грудь, по коже пробежал шепот.

\- Вот и все, милая, - говорил он, и она следовала за его голосом, словно за лучом света, который вел ее домой. - Вот и все, ты прекрасна, с тобой так хорошо.

Он стонал, кряхтел и задыхался, скользя бедрами по ее ногам, и это должно было быть непристойно и беспорядочно, но нечто похожее на любовь ощущалось в том, как он оставлял открытым ртом поцелуи на каждом дюйме ее кожи, до которого мог дотянуться, будто пытался соединить все веснушки на ее теле.

\- Бен, - выдохнула она, когда его зубы снова коснулись ее соска. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, напряжение стало почти невыносимым. - Я…

Его движения стали еще быстрее, а большой палец яростно растирал клитор, но именно его голос окончательно ее уничтожил.

\- Пожалуйста, Рей, - пробормотал он ей в грудь, шепча имя, словно тайную молитву, и она пронзительно закричала, напрягаясь всем телом, когда кончила; мир вокруг рухнул, зрение расплывалось, а ноги дрожали, пока он продолжал толкаться в нее, отчаянно и сбиваясь с ритма. Ее рука дрожала, но она изо всех сил попыталась дотянуться до него, запуская пальцы в его волосы и убирая пряди с лица, пока он добирался до собственного оргазма.

Большим пальцем он провел по ее щеке, и она улыбнулась в ответ, обессиленная, удовлетворенная и счастливая; Бен прижался губами к ее губам в яростном поцелуе, когда кончил, заглушая крик и сжимая ее бедра так сильно, что было почти больно - почти.

Казалось, после этого его мышцы сдались; он опустился на кровать рядом с ней, стараясь не раздавить своим весом, и закрыл глаза, притягивая ее ближе; все еще оставаясь внутри и не расплетая их ноги, он пытался отдышаться. Рей прижалась головой к его груди, закрыв глаза, и почувствовала, как его губы начали осыпать ее щеку мягкими, легкими поцелуями; он положил руку ей на поясницу, шепча в кожу комплименты и «спасибо».

\- Итак, - пробормотал он, восстановив дыхание, и немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ей в глаза. На его лице читалось веселье, брови были подняты; он выглядел потрясающе, весь разрумянившийся и сияющий. Его взгляд был мягким, а пухлые губы - о которых она мечтала несколько месяцев - изогнулись в обычной полуулыбке, которая теперь совсем не выглядела болезненной. - Когда мы будем в следующий раз играть в лазертаг, я смогу быть в твоей команде?

Рей рассмеялась и втянула его в поцелуй.


End file.
